1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a storage device, more particularly to a storage device facilitating storage of different kinds of articles.
2. Description of the Related Art
When taking care of their babies, parents have to prepare different kinds of articles, such as feeding bottles, diapers, baby wipes, toys, baby powder, and so on. Many parents leave some frequently used articles at corners of a baby crib for convenience sake. However, these items not only occupy the inner space of the baby crib for babies to move, but may be damaged since they are easily accessed by the babies.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,564 discloses a conventional storage device for storing articles of babies therein. As illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, the conventional storage device 1 comprises an exterior container 11 formed with a pair of spaced-apart apertures 111, an internal bag 12 disposed within the exterior container 11 and formed with a pair of spaced-apart apertures 121, and a pair of straps 13. Each of the straps 13 extends through a respective one of the apertures 111 in the exterior container 11 and a respective one of the apertures 121 in the internal bag 12, and has opposite ends connected respectively to a male buckle part 14 and a female buckle part 15. In use, the straps 13 are looped over a frame 21 of the baby crib 2 with the male buckle parts 14 engaging respectively the female buckle parts 15, thereby hanging securely the conventional storage device 1 on the baby crib 2.
However, since all kinds of articles are stored in the same interior bag 12 without classification, it is not convenient for parents to access a specific one of the articles.